The End of the Bed
by District XI
Summary: It is awful hard to fall asleep when two big green eyes are glaring at you from the end of the bed...


Just a super quick one-shot for you all.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he tried to go to sleep. This had been happening for the last few nights. He slowly wondered what was keeping him up. Could it be the furry, warm, and comfortable blankets that he slept under? No. Could it be the fact that the entire village had merged with the Dragon population? Still no. Could it be his metal prosthetic leg? It itched, but that still wasn't the problem. Maybe it had something to do with the set of large green eyes glaring at him from the end of his bed. Yeah, that might have something to do with it.

This was an argument that Hiccup, his father, and even Toothless had been sharing for the last week. No Dragons on the bed. Toothless would have been just fine with sleeping alone a few months ago, but now that he was with Hiccup, he had an odd protective urge over him.

The red-headed boy was never out of the Dragon's sight. Hiccup never left the scaly beast either. Toothless was like Hiccup's living crutch, always there to support the boy just before he fell. Astrid could also often be found beside Hiccup too.

Ever since the "revolution" took place, Astrid had claimed Hiccup as her boyfriend. It was still hard to tell which one got more of Hiccup's attention: the Girl or the Dragon.

Hiccup had practically taken flying as the new walking. The boy could be seen in the sky more often than on the ground, astride his great Night Furry, the name of the beast still being called wildly whenever he was spotted. It was easy to see that Toothless was protective over the both of them, but the dragon would have no problem picking who to save first. Hiccup was the one whom brought dragons and humans together, and helped Toothless fly, even after Hiccup had taken the ability away in the first place…

Astrid still clamed a special place in Hiccups heart. They often took long walks through the village, Toothless trailing behind them, daring one of the other vikings to come close. Astrid loved to kiss Hiccup as well. It sent the boy into a frenzy of dizziness and happiness.

Toothless had always been jealous of Astrid's ability to send Hiccup into a world of bliss. Toothless had attempted to kiss Hiccup before. It was more like a low-speed face-butt than a kiss, and Hiccup complained that Toothless's breath smelt like fish, but the dragon enjoyed himself all the same. He would just have to stick to flying with the boy.

The beast at the end of Hiccup's bed gave another heavy sigh. It had been the seventh that night. Hiccup had been counting. The green eyes still stared unwaveringly at Hiccup, who's own eyes stared strait back. "It's not working, Toothless. You are too big for the bed, and I don't want to be the one rebuilding it if you break it." Hiccup whispered into the room

Toothless gave a protesting whine, and blinked his eyes at Hiccup. The Viking could almost see Toothless's ears twitching in unhappiness. Tonight, Hiccup's attention was on Toothless. Hiccup was fighting the urge to let the dragon up on the bed, so to stop the tiny whines and cries being emitted from the great beast.

'_And to think that I killed the Queen of Dragon's riding that whiny mess'_ Hiccup thought.

But that whining mess was still Toothless. The beast that wouldn't let any other dragon _touch_ Hiccup, much less let the boy ride any other. The same dragon that ate half of all of the food in his house, refusing to wait for the boy to hobble down to the large fish depositories made for the dragons. And the same dragon whom had saved him from certain doom.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. But you get off as _soon _ as my dad wakes up, or we'll both be in trouble."

Faster than Hiccup could blink, the dragon was up on the bed. The wooden legs of the furniture whined in protest of the weight, and the dragon lay most of the way on top of the boy; there wasn't much room for the both of them.

Toothless lay partially on Hiccup, partially not; the not was most of the side in which Hiccup's prosthetic leg was located. Toothless laid his great head on Hiccup's scrawny chest. Hiccup laughed as the green eyes closed in content as the boy placed his hand on Toothless's "Special Spot" right behind the dragon's ears, on the base of the neck, where Hiccup gently began to scratch.

Toothless stretched out and made a small purr at the gesture, before they both drifted off to sleep. Yeah, it was definitely easier without big green eyes staring at you from the end of the bed…

* * *

I know it got ramble-y but it was supposed to be that way, so….review.


End file.
